In A FairyTale
by GrojbandandSoniclover
Summary: Carrie's parents wants Grojband and The Newmans to at least get along with each other, so they set up a sleep over. But after watching a fairytale movie called,'The Open Doors', Lenny and the rest of the bands woke up in a world they never expected. LennyxLaney, and I own they story plot and the movie I created for this fanfic. I do not own Grojband. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**(Before I start, I want to say that I came up with this movie in my head. It took me awhile, because I had to come up with the movie. Anyway, please enjoy and no flames on this!)**

Lenny's POV

"Do I have to go? I don't wanna be in a girls sleepover!" I said to Carrie.

"Stop being a nag, and lets go. Plus, my parents hate this rivalry thing with grojband, so Riffin's band are coming too." Carrie said rolling her eyes.

"You mean with that girl? Lamey?" I asked.

"Yup."

"My god. I hate this." I said letting my arms limp to my sides.

"C'mon lets just start our practice."

AFTER THE BAND PRACTICE TRANSITION!

After band practice, Carrie and the twins, Kim and Konnie, started to prepare the sleepover. I in the other hand was just sitting on a chair using my phone.

"Come, Lenny! We need you help for this." Kim said. I sighed and help her move Carrie's sofa to the other end to the room.

"Ok, we have space, food, now all we need is a movie to watch." Carrie said.

"Oh! How about My Little Pony?" Kim said cheerfully.

"Ew, Kim. How can you stand that show? It's disgusting with girly junk." I said.

"How about Truth or Die?" I suggested.

"No scary movies, Lens! The last time we watched a scary movie with you, me, Kim, and Konnie nearly passed out with all that blood in the movie! How can you watch that?" Carrie said with her arms crossed. I shrugged.

"How about The Open Doors?" Carrie said pulling out the DVD cover.

"No. I don't want to watch some fairy tale with mythical junk and princesses and other crap." I said pushing away the DVD cover.

"Fine then. Lets wait until Grojband comes and lets all vote."

SKIP TO THE SLEEPOVER TRANSITION!

It's now six o'clock and Grojband just arrived.

"So, what now?" Corey said.

"I don't know. Maybe some truth or dare?" Kim asked.

"Nah. Not in the mood." Carrie said.

"How bout a movie?" Kin asked.

"Oh, yeah! We can't decide a movie and some junk, so we want you guys to decide!" Carrie said.

"Ok, how about, MY LITTLE PONY!" Kim said as she raised her hand. No one else voted.

"Ok, how about Truth or Die?" Kin, Kon, and Corey raised their hands.

"How about The Open Doors?" Carrie said. All the girls raised their hands, even Lamey.

We soon started to watch the open doors, and to my opinion, it sucked. There was a prince, there was a princess, and other shit. All the guys didn't pay much attention.

AFTER THE MOVIE TRANSITION!

"Wow! That was an awesome movie!" Laney said as she high fived Kim. They sure do love that movie, and more love to the book.

"Hey, girls, how about we just go to sleep?" Corey suggested. They all nodded their heads and we began to take out our sleeping bags. We slept in a circle, our heads first. We all got to sleep.

When I woke up, you can't believe where we all found ourselves.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I woke up with the feeling of the hot sun's radiation on my face. Maybe I slept near the window? Anyway, I got up but, I was kinda heavy. I was confused and looked down at myself. My eyes grew wide of the sight that I'm wearing… armor?!

"What the fuck?!" I said surprisingly. Everyone woke up and gave me a funny look when they saw me.

"Like, Lens, why are you wearing that? You look stupid." Carrie said. I gave her an angry glare but then my face softened when I saw everyone else's clothing.

"You look stupid, too." I pointed at Carrie, who is wearing an old time-y dress.

"The fuck? Why am I wearing a dress?!" She said.

"Uh, Carrie, you're not the only one." Kim said. Kim, Konnie, and Carrie were wearing the same dresses, but in different colors. Grojband was wearing men villager clothes and Laney was wearing a very fancy light green dress. And to top it, we were in a middle of a meadow.

"What's going on here?" Laney said. Everyone else started to panic.

"Why are we in a meadow? Why are we here?" Konnie started to ask a bunch of questions.

"Why? What? When? Huh?" Kim said. Everyone was freaking out until we all heard horses hooves pound against the ground in the distant.

"Hide!" Carrie said. We were all running behind a bush, but Laney tripped and fell. She was about to get up until a dude in armor with a horse came up to her. Five other men came.

"Princess Linney (Lin AYE) you shall come with us back to the castle for running away and disobeying your fathers orders." He picked her up by the arm.

"Let go, you bitch!"

"Hm, strange words your blabbing about."

"I said let go!" She tried to struggle free but failed too. The men laughed and galloped away. I got out of the bush and started to panic.

"Oh my god! They took Laney!" I said, breathing heavily.

"Calm down, Lens." Carrie said.

"No! I'll not calm down until we find laney!" I said disagreeing to calm down.

"I hate to change the topic, but, who's princess Linney?" Kim asked. Everyone was silent until Carrie gasped.

"Wait, Laney must be the princess in the movie!" Carrie exclaimed. "And Lens, you must be…The knight in armor!"

"Sir Lance!" Konnie yelled.

I was shocked and frozen from my spot. I'm the Knight in armor?!

"Or you might be the Prince." Kim said. I sighed.

"Prince or Knight, we are going to get Laney." I said. Everyone nodded and started to run to where Laney was taken. (Please read my note below if this chapter was confusing or you need some clarification)

**Hi! I'm sorry if the story seems confusing to you, but I'll explain the chapter. The bands found themselves in the movie "The Open Doors" and Laney is the princess and Lenny is the knight/Prince. The girls can't remember what happened in the movie, because the movie goes on from what they remember. And the reason that I call it "The Open Doors" is because, well, keep reading and you'll find out. Please review and tell me what you think! Bye! :) **


End file.
